Insomnie dévastatrice
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: Un p'tit nawak... Tro et Heero se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien pouvoir y faire, la faute à mes insomnies... Ne cherchez pas du sérieux là dedans...


**Dislaimmers** : A part moi, tout le petit monde appartient à ces créateurs de gundam...

**Couples** : dur à dire, ça tourne pas trop autour de ça... Duo*Heero/Quatre*Trowa certainement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Quand mes insomnies d'un soir me prennent à la gorge y'a du gros nawak' qui sort... Un peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plait...

**Attention : **un petit spoiler par rapport à ma fic "no name"... Pas grand chose, juste une phrase, mais si vous préférez attendre avant de lire celle-ci que ce que je dis sur no name soi passé vraiment dans la fic, libre à vous...

**La** **faute à** : Ma prof de PCL qui m'empèche de dormir tellement j'appréhende les trois heures de cours que j'ai avec elle le lundi matin

**Merci à** : Tous ceux qui m'ont riviewée dernièrement !

**P****our** : Ma 'Renouille : faut qu'on la trouve cette poupée vaudou...

-

* * *

-

« **Mise en place des lieux :**

_Limbes cotonneux absolument abstraits et irréels, que l'on pourrait définir en ce moment comme « cerveau de l'auteur », où se déroule un dialogue… singulier._

-

« Tiens, Heero !

-Salut Trowa, ça va bien ?

-Ouais ouais. Hmm…

-… hmm…

-…

-Dis Heero ?

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi on s'embrasse ?

-Hn. Parce que la fille qui écrit ce dialogue tourne dans son lit depuis quatre heures et qu'elle a cours dans cinq heures et demie.

-Ce qui nécessite de se lever une heure à l'avance.

-Bien entendu…

-…

-… hmm…

-Hmm… Elle nous fait recommencer ça !

-Merdeuh… Excuse-moi Trowa, c'est pas que tu embrasses mal, mais je t'avoue que si Quatre arrive, je donne pas cher de ma peau… Il a beau être pacifique, y'a des limites à pas franchir… Et toi face à Duo… Quand il est énervé, il est au moins aussi dangereux que Quatre !

-Et en plus on a aucune emprise sur ce qui se passe. Tu crois qu'ils nous croiront si on leur dit que c'est une psychopathe qui nous oblige à nous embrasser par l'intermédiaire d'une insomnie ?

-…

-… Non, bizarrement je vois pas qui pourrait y croire. Même moi qui suis dans l'histoire je vois pas comment ça serait possible.

-…

-EH ! LA-HAUT ! Au lieu de nous faire faire des conneries, tu veux pas faire un peu gaffe à ce que t'imagines !? »

_« Là-haut » détourne les yeux d'une des douzaines d'histoires qui lui trottent dans la tête et s'intéresse enfin à celle qui ne se déroule pas comme prévu._

Prise de conscience. Apparition d'un Quatre et d'un Duo échevelés et endormis qui ne comprennent pas comment ils sont passés de leur lit douillet à la masse cotonneuse tout aussi douillette mais moins chaude qui les entoure, à côté de leur copain respectifs.

Qu'ils trouvent un peu trop proches à leur goût.

« Euh… Vous faîtes quoi là, Heero, Trowa ? »

_Les deux concernés peuvent enfin se détacher l'un de l'autre._

« Désolée les gars, mais il est 2 h 44 du matin là et j'ai dans la tête une cinquantaine de scène ayant pour protagonistes quatre gars qui vous ressemblent vachement et qui par deux s'aiment, se battent froid, font l'amour, se cherchent, se trouvent, s'envoient balader, font des claquettes…

-Ah, donc y'a pas qu'ici que ça part en vrille.

-Oh, un peu d'indulgence Tro', j'aurais pu vous faire pire à toi et Heero.

-… Les gars, je comprends rien, là… Comme je dirais dans mon pays : What's the hell with that ?

-Pour le coup, j'approuve mon crétin de meilleur pote : c'est qui elle ? Pourquoi vous vous embrassiez ? En quoi c'est sa faute ?

-En simple, cette situation sort purement et simplement de son esprit qui n'a pas pris de repos depuis 22 heures, et dont les quelques neurones plus ou moins intactes carburent dans tous les sens.

-Café ?

-Ouais je crois, elle aurait pas dû en boire à cinq heures de l'après-midi.

-Ah ces jeunes…

-… On est sensés avaler ça ?

-…

-Et c'est normal qu'elle participe à notre dialogue, la petite ?

-Petite ? Comment ça petite ?

-… Dialogue qui soit dit en passant n'a aucun sens…

-Roh c'est bon, hein ! Laisse ma schizophrénie en paix, c'est un bonus en plus de l'insomnie, au cas où elle se sentirait un peu seule…

-… C'est bon, je me casse, j'en ai marre moi. J'ai mon compte de connerie pour aujourd'hui, alors je retourne me coucher. Et j'emmène Heero avec moi, histoire que les partages en live de la petit ne se passent pas entre MON Heero et un quelconque gars.

-« Quelconque gars » ?

-Laisse tomber, tu peux pas partir.

-Quoi ça ?

-Pour ça, 'faudrait que je m'endorme, et c'est un peu mal parti. Et j'ai cours dans cinq heures, bordel !

-Ben je sais pas moi, prend des somnifères, fais quelque chose ! Reste pas là dans ton lit à laisser ton imagination nous décrédibiliser !

-La flemme de me lever jusqu'à la salle de bain. Y'a plus de dix pas à faire.

-Mon Dieu… Duo au féminin, la blague…

-Et puis en plus c'est de votre faute !

-Pardon ? Je me retrouve dans les bras du premier con venu…

-« Quelconque gars », « premier con venu »… Dîtes-voir, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui les gars ! Y'a une ligue anti-Trowa qui vient de se monter ?

-… Premier con venu sans mon consentement, et c'est sensé être de ma faute ?

-… C'est vous qui courez partout dans ma tête ! dans tous mes gyres où je me réfugie pour dormir en paix, y'en a au moins deux d'entre vous qui viennent me faire chier ! Bon y'a aussi « _Serre-moi_ » de Tryo, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Et puis je crève de chaud moi !

-… C'est quoi, « gyre » ?

-C'est les replis du cortex.

-Ah…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-… »

_Ce qui pourrait durer encore longtemps, ce pourquoi on abrège :_

« …

-…

-… »

_Je la refais : Ce qui pourrait durer longtemps, ce pourquoi on abrège ! :_

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là si tu veux dormir ?

-Ben je sais pas, j'attendais que quelqu'un parle…

-Mon Dieu, on va jamais s'en sortir !

-On est tombé sur la fausse écrivaine la plus stupide du monde !

-Fausse écrivaine ici omnipotente, soit dit en passant, donc fait gaffe ce que tu dis, M.-j'ai-assez-de-cheveux-pour-masquer-une-érection…

-Tu me menaces ?

-A peine…

-Heero ! Elle me menace ! Et elle insulte mes cheveux !

-… Rah le bol de ces conneries !

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ça masquerait une érection ? C'est pas comme si elle était toute petite, non plus !

-… Je sais…

-C'est juste une de ses nombreuse imaginations dont elle est victime ce soir.

-Quoi ? _Un certain natté qui s'étrangle à moitié_

-Tiens, Quatre, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas entendu.

-Je suis allé faire un tour pour voir ce qu'elle nous fait faire ailleurs…

-…

-Vous voulez savoir ?

-… Euh… Je m'attends au pire mais vas-y.

-Hum… Te sens pas obliger de raconter ce que t'as vu dans mon esprit hein ! Tiens, j'ai plus que quatre heures de sommeil devant moi… Moi ? Essayer de sujet ? Naaaaan ! »

_Regard navrés – et un poil excédés – des quatre autres._

« Alors, y'a un Duo gay qui se découvre bi en sortant pour la première fois à 25 ans avec une fille nommée Valentine. Heero se méprend et croit que c'est pour le rendre jaloux, ce qui marche bien…

-Valentine ? C'est un nom ça ?

-Y'a moi et Tro qui se tournons autours depuis des semaines et par hasard, nous nous retrouvons dans les toilettes d'un musée d'art contemporain…

-… On dit "Tro et moi" quand on est poli.

-Y'a Duo, 19 ans, et Heero, 25 ans, qui s'engueule à propos de je-sais-plus-quoi et se retrouvent dans une partie de jambes-en-l'air-je-suis-désolé-chéri…

-Depuis quand on a six ans d'écart avec Heero ?

-Y'a Tro qui cherche un gars un soir en boîte, qui tombe sur plus fort que lui, mais finalement se fait sauver par moi, pro-chevalier sauveur de princesse en détresse – et ça se passe encore aux chiottes.

-… Wah ! Trop la honte Trowa !

-Ta gueule Duo, la suivante est pas mal non plus : alors que tu partages une pizza avec Heero (ton romantisme ne fusant pas des masses), la bande tyrannique qui t'a persécuté pendant tes années lycée apparait dans ton appart', leur chef bien décidé à te violer. La faute à des flics qui mettent 3 ans à bouger leur popotin quand un Heero miraculé vient leur relater les faits.

-…

-Y'a aussi une guitare et un ordinateur qui viennent s'intercaler entre Trowa et moi, plus un problème de communication qui fait qu'on passe plusieurs semaines l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toucher alors que c'est tout ce qu'on désirerait…

-C'est pas juste ! Quand tu racontes des trucs sur vous, c'est vachement plus soft que quand tu parles de nous !

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est ses fanfics ! »

_Convergence de quatre paires d'yeux vers une cinquième personne qui…_

« Sifflote, sifflote, sifflote…

-Si tu veux faire crédible, siffle pour de vrai au lieu de dire ça.

-Désolée, je sais pas siffler… Tiens, je me lève dans 3 heures 40 !

-Tu sais, tu devrais nous envoyer dormir…

-Hmm ? Pourquoi ?

-Je vais la tuer, bordel !

-Calme Duo. Parce qu'avant qu'on se réveille, Duo et moi on parasitait pas ton esprit. Donc de nous envoyer tous dormir, ça te permettrait peut-être à toi aussi de dormir.

-… Et pour vos clones qui on pas forcément envie de dormir ?

-…

-Et puis en plus, depuis que je pose cette conversation sur papier, j'ai plus que ça dans la tête, et j'arrête de partir dans tous les sens…

-… Oh, oui bien sûr… Parce qu'avoir une crise de schizophrénie avec des personnages de manga, c'est **absolument** pas partir dans tous les sens !

-…

-…

-… Tiens, ça fait 1 h 30 qu'on a entamé cette conversation à la con…

-Hmm… Je sais pas vous, mais moi je me suis pas ennuyée une seconde !

-…

-…

-Mouais, bref.

-Je commence à fatiguer. _S'étire_

-Tiens, il est quatre heures zéro zéro…

-Putain, mais je bosse aussi moi, je vais devoir me lever aussi ! Tu veux pas relâcher les otages ?

-Il me reste officiellement 3 h 20 de sommeil… Enjoy.

-Eh ! Elle se met à parler English, la plagieuse !

-Ta gueule, Duo.

-Bon, Mme la fausse écrivaine insomniaque et schizophrène, j'ai une proposition.

-Dis toujours, je vais voir avec mon inconscient et négocier avec mes hormones du dodo, voir ça les intéresse…

-Alors, tu nous laisses dormir en paix pour voir si on te fait toujours chier quand on dort, et au pire, si t'arrives toujours pas à dormir on continue la conversation. Okay ?

-T'es taré ! Et si elle s'endort pas, on fait quoi ? On continue à parler de conneries avec elle ? Ca va pas dans ta tête ?

-Elle a deux de plus de non-sommeil dans les pattes depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de dormir, elle crève de fatigue, ça va forcément marcher…

-J'ai faim.

-Rien à battre.

-J'ai soif.

-Si tu tends le bras, y'a un verre rose avec de l'eau dedans. Et lui il est réel en plus.

-J'ai…

-Bon, ta gueule Okay ?

-Là, tu vas fermer tes petits yeux cernés de jolies petites valises violettes au lieu d'écrire de la merde, et tu vas dormir et _nous_ laisser dormir. D'ac' ?

-Hm…

-Dieu que de motivation…

-...

[...]

-C'est bon, elle s'est barrée, on peut dormir les amis.

-Et elle nous a même fournit le lit imaginé !

-Pas si conne que ça, la gamine !

-…

-…

-… Dîtes les gars, pourquoi on pionce tous dans le même lit ?

-Parce que y'en a qu'un et que c'est le plus proche. Et y'a la place pour quatre.

-Parce qu'on est trop crevés pour la baise, donc pas de risque de gêner les deux autres de ce côté-là.

-Parce qu'on est pote et on peut supporter une nuit dans le même futon.

-… Tiens, il lui reste que 3 heures à dormir à la miss… »

_Suivi d'un magistrale_ « Ta gueule » _envoyé par trois voix parfaitement synchros._

« Bon, chut les enfants, papa Duo veut dormir.

-L'autre…

-Oh, vos gueules vous deux.

-Allez, bonne nuit tous.

-Mh…

-Mouais.

-Hn.

-…

-…

-N'empêche, Wu Fei il pionce tranquille là... Il s'en sort bien lui !

-Mh...

-Mouais.

-Hn.

-...

-…

[…]

-…

-…Les gars ?

-Mh ?

-Mouais ?

-Hn ?

-… Vous non plus vous arrivez pas à dormir ?

-… Mh.

-Mouais.

-Hn.

-…

-...

-...

-… Putain elle fait chier »

-

-

=}_ Conséquence d'une nuit d'insomnie durant laquelle mes neurones alimentés au café et à la peur de ma prof de PCL laissent s'envoler mon imagination et ma schizophrénie et que l'impression que seule la pose sur le papier me libèrera de ce dialogue stupide et sans intérêt._

_En espérant m'endormir maintenant… Il me reste 2 h 50 de sommeil… Enjoy._ »

-

Pour la petite histoire, le lendemain, mon cours de huit à onze n'a pas eu lieu (prof absente) et j'ai fait une virée en ville avec deux potes à moi… C'était il y trois mois, trois mois durant lesquels la double feuille sur laquelle j'avais écrit ça dormait à côté de mon lit, et j'ai décidé de la recopier il y a une semaine.

Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai enfin postée, après avoir hésité bien longtemps...

* * *

-

_Voili voilou..._

J'en suis pas fière, mais quand je l'ai relue ce matin, ça m'a fait rire...

Bref bref bref...

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de mes conversations nocturnes...

Genre, est-ce que je dois voir un psy ? =)

Et puis une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Allez, biz' le monde... !

Naus


End file.
